1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loose leaf binders and more particularly, to an expandable loose leaf binder having a two piece configuration.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
As has been long known, it is more convenient and efficient to secure the plurality of loose sheets of paper and the like in a binder. The sheets being bound in a loose leaf type arrangement can constitute paper, plastic, and the like of many forms, such as, for example, the sheets of a computer printout. In the past binders for securing loose leaf sheets have constituted a multitude of designs which suffer from several shortcomings. For example, several binder configurations employ a fixed width such that its thickness is virtually the same whether a few sheets are present or a large number are being bound. In addition, known designs of binders are cumbersome to be expanded as traditional sheets are added. Attempts have been made to improve binders so that they are expandable to accommodate various numbers of sheets or to permit the addition of removal of sheets as needed. Known variable thickness binders are inconvenient to use and have not provided a finished look in any sheet capacity. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved variable capacity binder that is easy to use and can accommodate a large number of sheets in an attractive manner.